Ambivalencia
by angylopez
Summary: Ver de nuevo a Mai, aunque fuese en otro tiempo, le provocaba dos sentimientos opuestos: felicidad y tristeza.


¡Hi!

Vengo a dejar este One-Shot TruMai por aquí, espero que les guste xD

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Super no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _ **Ambivalencia**_

* * *

 _ **«**_ _La ambivalencia puede definirse como el estado de ánimo en el que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos_ _ **»**_

* * *

Cuando la vio corriendo pensó que había sido una coincidencia. No quería ilusionarse, de todas formas estaba clarísimo que todavía estaba algo sorprendido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, principalmente por a quienes perdió en su regreso al pasado.

Estaba tratando de asimilar que, después de recibir el apoyo incondicional de ella, estaría con ese vacío, porque Mai se había ido, pero tenía que aceptarlo, no podía detenerse a mitad del camino; en especial porque no tenía que perder el tiempo, así que no permitió que su subconsciente lo engañara.

Ellas habían dado la vida por su misión, una que tenía que cumplir hasta agotar la última esperanza.

Y se sintió nefasto cuando creyó que había fallado, porque su máquina había sido destruida por él, a quién simplemente no le importaba hacer daño. No pudo sentirse más impotente, había cometido demasiados errores, y dejar que Black destruyera aquello, jamás se lo perdonaría. Era la muestra de su corazón hecho pedazos, porque le había fallado a su madre, le había fallado al mundo, y a Mai.

Ella, quién había dado la vida por él, se había sacrificado por nada.

En medio de su horrible abatimiento, escuchó unos pasos; eran de su padre. Le daba vergüenza que lo viese así, porque había sido demasiado débil para no defender a quienes amaba, y aunque Mai le dijese que él era la última esperanza… en ese instante, para Trunks no existía otro sentimiento que no fuese la culpa y tristeza. Entonces, escuchó la voz de su padre:

—No te rindas, tiene que haber otra forma.

El tono de su voz le sorprendió. Nunca pensó que le daría un consejo así, porque Vegeta era un tipo duro, alguien que no andaba dándole esperanza a las cosas cuando era obvio que no había nada que hacer. Porque su padre no le daría falsas ilusiones.

Así que no había duda, sus palabras tenían que ser verdad. Su padre era demasiado brusco con las verdades, en especial si tenía que ver con él. Asintió sin más, y cayó en cuenta que, era definitivo que necesita otra idea. Un poco más de esperanza, Mai le diría que ya pensarían en algo, que él podría hacerlo.

Esa chica le tenía muchísima confianza. Estaba demasiado nostálgico, y cuando menos lo esperó, Bulma llegó corriendo gritando que había encontrado algo.

¡Y sí que era una sorpresa!

Otra máquina del tiempo, una nueva esperanza, otra oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas, algo en que creer. Estaba demasiado contento, ya estaba pensando qué haría y lo principal era concentrarse en su misión como era debido.

Pero no se esperó lo que escuchó. Esos pequeños que estaban ahí, el de color azul había llamado a la niña 'Mai', y Trunks sabía que no podía haber coincidencia. Se movió solo, incluso sus palabras salieron de su boca sin si quiera pensarlas muy bien.

Sus único pensamientos al viajar al futuro era que jamás volvería a verla, y cuando vio a esa pequeña de cabellos negros creyó que su mente le jugaba una mala broma.

Sin embargo se equivocó, y jamás se había sentido tan bien equivocarse.

Se agachó a la altura de la niña, le miró a los ojos y empezó el cuestionamiento. Lo sabía, era ella, Mai.

Estaba demasiado feliz, podía ver esos ojos negros de nuevo, y aunque su razón le gritara que era obvio que ella no era la misma chica, sus sentimientos no lo dejaban pensar en eso, dentro de esos orbes podía observar a la sonriente y esperanzada muchacha, la que se armó del valor más grande que un ser humano puede tener para salir adelante. Mai había sido y sería una de las humana más fuertes que había conocido, ella no se derrumbaba con nada. Siempre calculadora y atenta a lo siguiente, sabía que no miraba hacia atrás sino adelante.

Podía verlo, no podía ser una coincidencia. Entonces, le habló a la pequeña Mai sobre lo que sabía, le contó la historia que tan bien recordaba; podía ver un brillo especial y aunque no entendía muy bien cómo eran las cosas ahí, su corazón sólo podía ver a Mai, no podía existir nada más.

Tenía demasiada suerte, ¿cuándo se puede volver a ver a alguien después de su muerte? No importaba si no era la Mai de su tiempo, ¡era Mai! El simple hecho de poder tomarla de las manos y recordar esa sensación absoluta de tranquilidad lo era todo, estar con ella era olvidarse de la existencia de todo lo demás. Y Mai le hizo sentir eso muchas veces, no importaba lo pesimista que fuera, ella nunca lo dejó ni se decepcionó de él.

Él era la esperanza de ella, y ella la de él. Su memoria mantendría a flote todo lo que esa muchacha era, y mientras la mantuviera en sus pensamientos seguiría viva; aunque la sensación y la vista de poder tenerla físicamente frente a él era demasiado en todo sentido.

Incluso se olvido que no estaban solos, escuchó la voz de su yo del pasado. El pequeño Trunks lo veía, y no supo descifrar que le pasaba, sin embargo la pregunta que le hizo lo descolocó:

—¿Y por qué no viniste con la Mai de ahí?

Y hubo un shock en su mente, regresó a la realidad. La tristeza y la felicidad se mezclaron de forma increíble, sentía ambas cosas en ese mismo instante, era la sensación más extraña y familiar que había sentido desde que llegó.

¿Por qué Mai —su Mai— no estaba ahí?

Porque no había podido salvarla, porque no pudo detener a Black, porque no había sido lo suficientemente rápido o fuerte para protegerla, porque ella era demasiado decidida como para dejar que él la defendiese; porque él tenía que regresar al pasado, aun si tenía que ser sin ella.

Porque la vida no era justa.

Evitó llorar en frente de su versión miniatura, tragó e intentó canalizar sus sentimientos desbordantes. Contar como había perdido a su madre le había costado, pero contarle a Mai pequeña como su versión futura murió era peor, porque la reacción en esos ojos negros le afectaba.

¡Pero había una esperanza! Entonces, el sacrificio de Mai no sería simplemente nada, todo valdría y seguiría valiendo la pena si todo regresaba a como tenía que ser. El deseo de ambos de lograr la estabilidad y paz en un mundo donde, la esperanza era lo que jamás se perdía, era lo ideal.

Todas sus emociones estaban concentradas en dos cosas: estaba demasiado feliz porque pudo ver a Mai de nuevo, la tomó de las manos y se sentía nostálgico hacerlo; le recordaba a cuando ella lo alentaba a seguir intentando lo improbable; estaba triste porque Mai no estaba con él, sabía que en algún momento pasaría algo así, por eso no quería que ella siguiera arriesgándose, pero Mai era demasiado lista y siempre se salía con la suya, podía recordar su sonrisa cuando algo pequeño y bueno pasaba; todo eso lo hacía sentirse ahogado.

Antes de por si quiera seguir con sus planes, Goku llegó para llevárselo, diciéndole que tenía que descansar.

Aunque no quisiese hacerlo, tenía razón. Tuvo que hacer caso, y al partir, esos dos sentimientos seguían dentro de él.

Ambos estaban coexistiendo en su interior, así como su relación con Mai. Él solía estar deprimido después de una batalla; ella sonreía entusiasta diciéndole que iría por comida, le hablaba y su tono de voz le contagiaba su felicidad.

Y jamás la olvidaría, pero como desearía tenerla ahí, con él.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Vi el capítulo, me enamoré más de su relación, morí con la escena donde ella lo motivaba. En serio, estos dos son demasiado lindos, son tan ¡boom! Y quería escribir esto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, es decir, desde que vi el capítulo xD

 **Pero, hice un vídeo (con una computadora prestada), ya que en la mía (una computadora vieja) no podía editar, sólo puedo escribir. Así que, hice el vídeo y me gustaría que lo vieran, ¡en serio! Prometo que no se van a arrepentir, y sería lindo si lo comparten. Mi canal de YouTube es 'Angy Lopez', y el vídeo se llama 'The Story About of Trunks & Mai / La historia acerca de Trunks & Mai / TruMai' **

**Les dejaría el enlace/link pero ya sabe, Fanfiction no lo permite.**

En fin, quiero agradecer a **SophyBrief** por su siempre apoyo con mis historias de DB, y a los que me leen, ¡muchas gracias! Tengo otro fanfic TruMai, se llama 'Trunks, Mai y Vegeta'. Se agradece si se pasan a leerlo.

Aw, en fin, ¡nos leemos!

¡Suerte!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
